Unexpected Friends
by jadedXelement
Summary: A Ken and Julie story. A romance maybe later. Two ducks get to known more about each other. Review if possible! Enjoy! :D [thinking on changing the title]


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Mighty Ducks Movie.  
  
Note: This story doesn't really go with the Might Ducks 3 movie, but does include a few parts from the movie.  
  
The Connection  
  
Ken closed his locker door and the clicking of the lock echoed through the empty halls of Eden Hall.  
  
School at Eden Hall had just started a few weeks ago, and already Ken found himself overwhelmed by school and hockey practice.  
  
He strolled down the empty hall way. It was early Saturday morning and Ken had realized he forgot one of his books in his locker and decided to retrieve it since the janitors were in the school for cleaning and then get an early start on some homework since he had no other plans.  
  
The rest of the ducks who lived in Minnesota went home for the first time since they all moved in there, Ken guess that they were home sick or just sick of school. He would have gone home too if he could, not because he was home sick but because he was bored.  
  
As for the rest of the ducks who were not as fortunate they unlike Ken found something to occupy themselves. Luis was lucky was easily entertained by the many girls that roamed the school and was off at some date. Dwayne had found his reminder of home when he realized that the school had horses, he was off riding horses like he did every Saturday. Russ went to go visit Jesse, since the last game they played at the Olympic Games the two grew closer than ever like brothers. And Julie, if Ken guess correctly probably with Connie doing some girl activity.  
  
Alone, Ken walked towards the double doors with his book in his hand. Reaching his hand out ready to push the door open, his eyes slightly widen when he watched the door open before his hand was able to touch the handle.  
  
Ken wondered who the person could be as he waited to see the face of the person standing at the other end.  
  
"Ken." Exclaimed a girls voice once the door had opened wide enough.  
  
"Julie." Ken replied surprised to see his fellow teammate in front of him. 'I guess I was wrong, she isn't with Connie.' He thought to himself as he stepped backwards and noticed that Julie was standing alone.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Julie asked as she stepped into the building. She glanced at Ken, taking notice of his height, he was just a few inches taller then her. He had grown a lot since the last time she had seen him. He had gotten taller, and either gained weight or was more built she couldn't really tell, but her guess would be built, since his shoulders were more broad. He let his hair grow out just a bit, his hair sometimes covering his eyes. Ken wore a shirt and some loose pants.  
  
"Forgot something." Ken chuckled lightly as he lifted his book into the air to show her. "And you?"  
  
"Um, just taking a walk around the campus." Julie shyly answered.  
  
"Serious?" asked Ken. A part of him believed her but the other part of him wondered why she would want to, they already had orientation and was shown the complete campus.  
  
"Yes." Julie answered as she looked at Ken. "I wanted to take a walk."  
  
"Ok." Ken replied, realizing Julie wasn't joking. He looked at Julie, Julie didn't change much from the last time he had seen her, she had gotten just a bit taller, but he couldn't really tell since he was the shortest team member back then. Now, since they got to Eden Hall and reunited, the girls were the shortest, and he had gone through a growth spurt since the time. Her brown hair fell just below her shoulders and like Connie and the rest of the ducks she had matured. She wore a v neck tank top and some fitted pants.  
  
"Um, you want some company?" he asked after several seconds of silence and the two ducks just standing there. He had no other plans for the day besides homework and he wasn't ready to jump into doing it.  
  
"Sure, that would be nice." Julie agreed she did want some company, and this would be a chance to get to know her quiet team mate. She began to walk through the silent hall.  
  
Ken walked silently next to Julie, wondering if he should say something. It was the first time he had actually been alone with Julie. Yah there would be times the two fellow ducks would be the first to come to practice but those kinds of situations they knew they would be joined by the others soon. But his shyness got the better side of him and he remained quiet, and listened to their feet hit the tiled floor.  
  
"So what are your plans today Ken?" Julie asked breaking the silence, curious on his plans before joining her.  
  
"Homework. Not very exciting I know." Ken answered as he peered at the trophy cases and frames on the wall. Eden Hall had a lot of them, but Ken guessed that was what was expected since it was the school of the best of the best some would say.  
  
"Ahh. Yah life isn't very exciting when the others go home huh?" Julie commented. Besides her walk, she too had a Saturday planned of homework. Usually a Saturday like this would consist of some shopping or girl activity with Connie but this weekend Connie went to spend some time at home, and Julie figured it would be nice to grow some independence from Connie.  
  
"Definitely." Ken agreed and he turned his head and smiled at Julie. "You miss home Jules?" Ken then asked wondering if that was the cause of the sudden urge to stroll the campus. He sometimes too found himself walking no where just because he wanted to think, to get away.  
  
Julie's face quickly turned to look at Ken. His question had slightly caught her off guard; she had not expected him to ask the question. The away ducks did not usually bring up home or anything about missing it except when it came to home cooked food. But then again the topic of their conversation did call for it.  
  
Julie continued to walk her pace slowed a bit, and she remained quiet not answering his question right away. She thought about what to say, but then sighed and realized there was nothing to think about, he was a duck and there was no reason to hide.  
  
"I guess you could say in some ways I do. You know its not so easy going home like it is for the others. I miss my family. Hah, I even miss my old team sometimes." Julie finally said she brushed her hair around her ear as she laughed slightly to release some nervousness she felt inside.  
  
Ken nodded his head. He wondered how different and difficult it was for Julie to play for a different team, she was the only one who was really still playing after the Goodwill Games. He had also never heard her speak of them and wondered why.  
  
"And you Ken?" Julie asked as she watched Ken soak up her words. She wondered what he was thinking a part of her was bothered that she knew he was thinking something and she didn't know what. But, the other part of her felt content, knowing he was really listening to what she said.  
  
"Well, weekends like these makes me wish I could go home. A part of the reason is I do miss it but the other because I'm not sure what to do on days like this. You know to keep me busy, to keep me occupied." Ken answered, running his hand through his hair. They reached the end of the building and he pushed the door open to reveal the huge courtyard which was the middle point of the campus.  
  
"Yah I know the feeling." Julie commented, then taking a deep breath of air. She stood at the steps of the building with Ken, and she scanned the large courtyard in front of her. If she didn't know any better, she'd think that this campus was a university. Even after the few weeks they have been there, she still couldn't believe she was there. It felt almost like an illusion.  
  
"Who would have guessed we'd end up here." He replied as if he had read her mind. His eyes also scanned the school. The school's alumni maintained Eden Hall very dearly; all the school's funds to keep the school up to date and appearance very well came from their donations and also funding from other sources.  
  
Julie's attention turned from the buildings back to Ken, it surprised her for him to ask a question about what she had been just thinking about. "Tell me about it." She then said when she realized his attention was also at looking out at the school campus. "I thought after the Junior Goodwill Games I was never going to see you guys again." She then added giving a short laughter when she was done talking.  
  
"I know. When I got the call from Bombay, I couldn't believe it. I thought it was a dream. Almost like when I first got asked to play for Team USA." Ken replied his words came out so naturally, his mind still focusing on the campus to really notice what he had said.  
  
Julie's faced lifted from looking at a squirrel by a tree when she heard Ken's last sentence. It slipped her mind completely that Ken wasn't a hockey player from the start, the only player who just started playing hockey. She opened her mouth ready to ask him a question when she slightly bit down on and thought to herself 'Maybe later.'  
  
"What about you, Julie the Cat? Did you have your bags packed the minute you heard about this opportunity?" Ken asked curious about what Julie was expecting from this scholarship, yah it was a great chance to play hockey but at Eden Hall they all had opportunities and chances for so much more other things. He then began to step down the steps, and you heard Julie follow right after him.  
  
"I guess I was just like you. I couldn't believe it at first." Julie replied she paused for a second trying to recall how it was like for her. "He caught my answering machine, and my whole family was in the living room when it played. We had just come home from a family dinner together. My family just stood there silent, you know? This was different from being asked to play for Team USA. This was school; we'd be here for the entire year except Christmas and the summer, Spring Break if we were lucky only then we'd be in the comfort of our homes and the company of our family." Julie spoke.  
  
The two ducks neared the bench and Ken took a seat on it, figuring it would be nice to sit down and listen to Julie. Following him, silently Julie sat next to him.  
  
She wondered if she should continue to tell the rest, but figured she should since she had already started. "But like you said this was an opportunity, a great one in fact. A free ride at a school like this. Who wouldn't call it one? So there was no question to it. My parents wanted me to go as much as they wanted me to stay. And with you guys here it was another point for me to come, I'd be playing hockey with the team once again. So here I am." Julie quickly summed up, then turning to face Ken. "So what about you, how fast were you at packing your bags?" she joked, as she wanted to hear his story.  
  
"Quite honestly, I wasn't very fast. Almost like you I guess." He answered. "It wasn't like the Goodwill Games, it's an entire school year, and if we pull this off four years. But, like we both said this is a great opportunity, and not only that but a privilege to be here. A part of me didn't want to go and still doesn't want to be here, but the other part is here hoping I'll find something great here." Ken said. He let out a deep breath surprised he was just as open as Julie. "Yah, and being back with the team I knew would be great laughs." He then added, lightening the mood a bit.  
  
Julie smiled and laughed quietly, she had to admit she was missing everyone and being there with them was great. She opened to her mouth to say something, wondering what Ken wanted to find here, or was hoping to find was it hockey or more than it but was interrupted when she heard a girl calling out her name.  
  
"Julie!! Oh Julie there you are." Connie yelled as she ran up to Ken and Julie. Connie wore a three forth long sleeve and some flares.  
  
"Oh hi Connie." Julie said a little startled to see her friend on campus.  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you girl!" Connie cried out, almost seeming to have ignored Julie's greeting. "Oh sorry, hi Ken." She then quickly added as she turned and smiled sweetly at Ken, who smiled back, he remained quiet wondering what Connie needed to tell Julie. "Why aren't you picking up your phone?" Connie then asked as she held her cell phone in her hand.  
  
"Sorry, I left it at the dorms; I didn't think I was going to be out so long." Explained Julie, she was only planning to take a 10 minute walk but the interesting conversation with Ken changed her plan. "What's the emergency?" Laughed Julie, wondering what came over Connie that she searched the campus for her.  
  
"There's a major major sale at the mall. You need to come." Connie exclaimed, as she began to pull her friend's arm. "Bye Ken!" Connie called out after pulling Julie a few feet away from the bench.  
  
Julie opened her mouth to protest but knew it was an argument she wasn't going to win. Her friend had driven to school just to get her, how could she say no. Losing her friend's grip on her arm, Julie broke free. "Wait a second." She told Connie, and then she quickly turned and jogged to Ken.  
  
A bit lost in the small chaos Ken sat silent, a bit overwhelmed by Connie's excitement and loud voice.  
  
"Hey Ken. I just wanted to say thanks for the company." Julie replied, as she stopped in front of Ken.  
  
"Oh hey, your welcome." Answered Ken, when he realized Julie had come back.  
  
"If you ever have a no plan day, maybe we can talk again." She then added as she smiled sweetly at her teammate.  
  
"Hah, yah that sounds great. I really enjoyed talking to you Jules." Ken replied sweetly as he ran his hand through his black hair. He watched Julie as she smiled, it made him smile to see her smile, it was like she was carefree.  
  
"Yah me too." Julie added. "Oh I better get going before Connie kills me." She then quickly said as she glanced at Connie who waited impatiently. "Bye Ken." She replied as she began to jog back to her friend.  
  
"Bye Julie." Ken called out as he stood up from the bench and began to walk back to his dorm to begin the homework he was set out doing earlier that morning.  
  
The End.  
  
[I hoped you enjoyed my story. Review if you can, I'm planning to continue it. Please nothing too harsh. Thanks!] 


End file.
